Les suicidaires anonymes
by Yuleo
Summary: On y allait sans vraiment y croire, à ces réunions un peu craignos où on devait parler de nous et de nos poignets plus que meurtris. Puis un jour t'es arrivée, avec ton amour féroce pour la vie, ton sourire illuminé scotché à tes lèvres et tes poignets, blancs, fins, délicats, sans aucune trace de quoi que ce soit.
1. Sora

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle galère !

J'avais cette idée de fanfic et je comptais utiliser le NaNoWriMo pour l'écrire sauf que j'ai lamentablement échoué... Mais je garde l'idée parce que je l'aime bien et puis j'ai (presque) tout le scenar ! J'ai quatre chapitres d'avance en comptant celui là et ce sera un chapitre par semaine (histoire de me laisser de la marge) mais je ne promets rien ! Et chaque chapitre fera au minimum 1667 mots (soit le nombre de mots que je devais faire par jour pour le NaNo) et il y aura 21 chapitres.

A chaque chapitre, ce sera un changement de point de vue et je mettrai une musique comme "titre" qui décrira l'état mental du perso (parce que j'aime faire découvrir des musiques)

Ah, et aussi : **TW : violence, tentative de suicide, scarification, psychose, langage grossier** (ouais, je mets le langage grossier à la fin, au cas où ce soit le seul truc qui passe pas pour certains)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sora  
** _ **Jeune et con, Saez**_

Le club des suicidaires anonymes. Bon, en vrai, le nom c'est juste « les suicidaires anonymes » mais ça fait trop commun pour être attirant. Puis, rajouter « club » devant, ça donne un côté un peu sectaire. Parce qu'au final, on ressemble bien à une secte. On est neuf. Dix avec le docteur qui nous encadre. Ou plutôt, on devrait être dix. Parce qu'il y en a deux qui ne viennent jamais. Ça peut se comprendre, la première réunion a servi à trouver un nom à notre regroupement. Au départ, on voulait s'appeler les « porteurs de keyblade » en réponse au blabla du mec qui nous avait réunis, comme quoi « nous devions trouver notre clé intérieure et en faire notre arme ». Sauf que ça lui avait moyen plu. Et qu'il restait dix minutes. Alors va pour « les suicidaires anonymes ». Y a bien les alcooliques, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Bon, on aurait pu choisir « les dépressifs anonymes » mais on a pas tous ce diagnostic. Par contre, on a tous un problème avec la vie. D'où « les suicidaires ». Puis, ça sonne bien je trouve, « les suicidaires anonymes »…

Il nous a tous réunis pour la seule même et unique raison : on est tous déjà allés à l'hosto pour faire examiner nos poignets. Soit pour cause de tentative de suicide (on a vite appris que dans le jargon médical, on appelle ça une TS), soit pour des scarifications qui ont mal tourné. Bon certes, ça fait qu'on n'est pas tous suicidaires, mais on a tous la mort dans la peau, alors ça fonctionne. On se réunit au même endroit chaque semaine : un espèce de local pas loin de l'hôpital et ce, tous les jeudis de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures. Tous les jeudis. C'est comme un cours obligatoire en fait. Enfin, on pourrait s'y soustraire, il viendrait pas nous chercher par la peau du cou. Mais on n'arrive pas à se détacher de cette glauquerie ambiante, de cette salle où on peut exposer notre mal être.

Toutes les réunions se passent de la même façon. D'abord, on montre nos poignets pour voir qui a de nouvelles entailles. Et c'est triste à dire mais y en a toujours un ou deux qui ont de nouvelles entailles. Plus précisément, on est divisé en deux groupes : ceux qui ont fait une TS et ceux qui n'ont pas encore franchi le pas. Je fais partie du deuxième groupe, alors je parle très souvent. Trop peut-être, comparé à d'autres. Parce que ceux qui ont de nouvelles entailles doivent expliquer quand est-ce qu'ils les ont faites et essayer de comprendre pourquoi. On nous prend pour des cons. Comme si j'avais envie d'expliquer que les trois nouvelles entailles sur mon bras étaient dû à une engueulade de mon prof. Comment t'expliques aux gens que la moindre remarque t'écorche le cœur ? Je sais pas. Et c'est ça le truc, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de me scarifier pour exorciser tout ce que je ressens. Naminé arrête pas de répéter que c'est pour dessiner. Elle a des arabesques magnifiques sur les poignets. Très souvent elle parle car trop souvent elle a de nouvelles coupures. Elle en récolte le sang et peint avec. C'est glauque dit comme ça, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais vu une seule de ses toiles alors, qui sait… Mais, en tout cas, c'est souvent comme ça que se déroule une réunion les cutters parlent et se font de temps en temps (très souvent en fait) couper la parole par un suicidaire qu'on n'a pas le droit de recouper (parce qu'il faut laisser chacun s'exprimer comme il l'entend) et qui monopolise la parole jusqu'à la fin. Il a de la chance qu'on soit pas bavard, parce que sinon son truc de « laisser les gens s'exprimer » ça aurait tellement pas fonctionné ! Mais personne ne veut vraiment parler, si jamais on ose c'est qu'on est poussé par notre mauvaise conscience ou alors on a pitié de lui. La pitié, ça aide à faire beaucoup de choses.

On devrait être dix en tout. Déjà, il y a le Grand Docteur Yen Sid. Grand psychiatre, reconnu internationalement, a écrit une dizaine de bouquins sur les « âmes en peine » comme il dit. Et aussi sur les adolescents suicidaires. Il a eu cette idée « révolutionnaire » pour nous aider, nous, pauvres petits jeunes qui ne comprenons rien.

Donc, dans ses patients, il y a moi : Sora, lycéen, qui est incapable de gérer une émotion forte autrement qu'en se tailladant la peau. J'ai un compte rendu de mes cicatrices sur les bras et ce depuis le collège. Un, deux, trois, quatre traits puis un cinquième pour les barrer et on recommence. J'arrive pas à comprendre d'où ça vient, ce besoin de me faire du mal pour ne pas sentir peser toutes mes émotions. En tout cas, c'est là.

Ensuite il y a Naminé, Nami pour les intimes, lycéenne aussi qui se scarifie également pour dessiner. J'ai eu un peu peur quand je l'ai vue au début mais elle ne m'a pas jeter un regard et depuis on s'ignore. Un pacte silencieux en quelque sorte. Ses poignets sont magnifiques. Elle dit juste qu'elle peint, sans rien expliquer d'autre. Ça enrage Yen Sid (il veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça pour tisser un « lien solide et amical » selon lui, ça le rend pas plus aimé).

J'ai aussi vachement flippé quand j'ai vu que Riku était là. Il a fait une TS apparemment mais il ne parle jamais. Et quand je dis jamais, ça veut bien dire jamais. Je ne sais même pas s'il est devenu muet. Ça me rassure, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il…

Après lui il y a Roxas qui a perdu son petit copain il y a quelques mois et qui ne s'en remet pas. On le sait car c'est souvent lui qui interrompt la personne qui parle pour raconter ce « Axel » qu'il a aimé. Sa TS, c'est parce qu'il arrive pas à avancer depuis la rupture. Ils se sont disputés, pas vus pendant une semaine et quand il a voulu le recontacter, le « rouquin » comme il l'appelle avait disparu de la circulation. Introuvable ensuite selon lui. Je pense qu'il a même pas la force de chercher.

Il y a son cousin Ventus, qui vient aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a une relation destructrice avec son copain Vanitas. Les deux se tailladent pour ne pas faire du mal à l'autre. Sauf qu'on en sait peu vu que ledit Van vient une fois sur trois et n'arrête pas de critiquer tout le monde. Il est violent, ça se sent et ça se voit sur ses poignets car les marques sont profondes. Mais il aime Ven à la folie, car ces marques il les fait pour ne pas infliger ça au blond. Et si l'autre a des marques, c'est pour ne pas accabler encore plus son amoureux. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre séparément sous peine de dépérir, mais ensemble ils sont destructeurs.

Je crois que ça rend Aqua un peu jalouse. Elle, elle a perdu sa famille, un beau jour, comme ça. Naufrage d'un bateau, son père et son frère étaient à bord. Du jour au lendemain paf ! Elle avait tout, maintenant elle n'a plus rien. Et on la comprend tous, vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle, on la laisse parler quand elle en a envie. Elle parle du bout des lèvres de ceux qui ont disparu du monde mais pas de son esprit. Elle parle de la falaise où elle va et d'où elle sautera un jour. Le doc essaie tant bien que mal de la convaincre que « la vie a encore des choses à lui apporter » mais il comprend pas que quand la vie nous a tout pris, on a du mal à lui accorder une seconde chance. Elle est plus vieille que nous mais sûrement plus fragile.

Sauf que ce n'est pas la plus vieille, ce poste revient à Terra. Lui, il a un dédoublement de la personnalité. Un vrai je veux dire, il est interné pour ça. Chaque fois c'est le dernier à arriver sur un fauteuil roulant, poussé par son médecin traitant. Lui aussi il parle peu. Il hurle plutôt. Selon lui, sa seconde personnalité est dangereuse et c'est pour ça qu'il doit se tuer. D'où la camisole de force, pour éviter. Il pète des câbles des fois mais il y a un accord tacite pour ne pas l'écouter dans ces moments-là. Même son « droit à la parole » disparait. C'est peut-être le pire d'entre nous car on ne le comprendra jamais. On a vu sa seconde personnalité une fois. Elle était calme, froide, machiavélique dans son aura. Ça nous a tous mis mal à l'aise et son médecin attitré, le docteur Mickey, est intervenu direct dès que Yen Sid l'a appelé. Il doit arriver à jeun de tout médicament mais apparemment on le bourre constamment à l'hosto d'après les rumeurs. Il me fait de la peine un peu. Parce qu'au final, on sait rien de sa vie. Et il ne parle jamais de lui.

Voilà, ça fait huit souvent et neuf de temps en temps. Dix normalement mais Xion ne vient jamais. Ma propre sœur refuse de venir. Elle a fait une TS il y a moins d'un an. Complètement paniquée, elle est entrée dans la chambre des parents les poignets en sang en hurlant « Je saigne ! Je peux mourir ! Je suis vivante ! » Aucun de nous n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Quand on lui pose la question, elle se renferme et dit qu'elle a pété un plomb. Elle refuse que j'en parle devant elle ou que les parents insistent pour qu'elle aille au moins à une réunion. Tout ça ne la concerne pas, qu'elle dit. Ses poignets sont aussi marqués que les nôtres, elle a sa place. Simplement, contrairement à nous, elle est passée à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui est un jeudi lambda. Sauf qu'il y a une nouvelle. Une rouquine, ou « lit de vin » comme dit Naminé pour définir la couleur de ses cheveux. Souriante. Trop étrange pour avoir sa place ici. Ça se confirme quand on montre nos poignets. Naminé a deux nouvelles marques, moi cinq, Ven quatorze et Roxas s'est planté un crayon dans le poignet. Mais les siens… Rien de rien, aucune marque, blessure, tâche. Immaculés. On la regarde tous, bouche-bée. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu des poignets aussi blancs. Puis surtout, on se pose tous la même question : qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Yen Sid semble tout fier. Il veut un peu de gaité dans notre groupe et cette nana s'est proposée pour nous accompagner et parler, elle aussi, de ce qu'elle a vécu. Sauf qu'avec des poignets comme les siens, on voit pas trop ce qu'elle peut vraiment avoir vécu… Et puis elle pue la joie, l'amour de la vie, l'envie de continuer. Elle nous dit s'appeler Kairi. Van, qui est là pour une fois, l'appelle Canari pour plaisanter. Du tac au tac elle le félicite de lui avoir trouvé le même surnom que les gamins de quand elle était en primaire. Ça lui cloue le bec, ce qui est rare. Elle nous sourit avant de nous dire qu'elle espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Ça nous fout sur le cul. On ose rien lui répondre. Elle ne parle pas mais elle écoute tout le long de la séance. Et, à la fin, elle nous sort « A la semaine prochaine » comme si c'était naturel. Sauf que nous, on trouve ça trop suspect. Je sais pas vraiment ce que Yen Sid cherche à faire. Mais en tout cas, malgré l'attirance qu'on ressent tous clairement pour cette nana, on va pas céder. On n'est pas de stupides papillons qui vont se laisser brûler par la lumière. Comme si on était capable de voler, de toute manière…

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?

J'ai eu du mal à choisir la chanson qui représente le mieux Sora et j'ai choisi celle là, déjà en clin d'oeil à quelqu'un qui adore Saez, et aussi parce que c'est quand même la perte des rêves et oublier à quel point tout va mal. Donc bon, ça correspond un peu à la vision de Sora (se taillader pour oublier).

Une petite review? :3


	2. Naminé

Salut, vous êtes toujours là? Quel courage !

Ça commence à partir de maintenant. On va switcher de point d evue en point de vue pour avoir la vision de chacun au fil des semaines. Mais il n'y aura aucun repère temporel (tout simplement parce que je 'en ai moi-même pas et je trouve ça mieux)

Je remercie à celleux qui laissent des petites reviews qui font plaisir ! N'ayez pas honte d'aimer le glauque, moi je l'écris alors...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Naminé**

 _ **Kyrie Eleison, Poucet**_

Je regarde avec application ma toile sur laquelle s'étend une lune. Très grosse lune, avec de multiples cratères et des bosses de partout. Un astre de sang. Je retrempe mon pinceau dans mon pot mais il n'y a presque plus rien. Je grimace en voyant que je ne pourrai pas finir ma toile aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire. C'est la cinquième aujourd'hui, j'ai compté. Je compte tout, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il est possible de. J'ai un carnet où tous les nombres sont consignés. Un agenda précisément. Et chaque jour, je fais mes comptes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai marché sur cinq fleurs, j'ai douze étoiles sur le bras et j'ai envoyé trente-quatre textos à Roxas. On s'entend bien lui et moi. On a tous les deux perdu des gens qu'on aimait à cause de nos erreurs. On s'est laissés emporter pour finir seuls au final. Donc on se comprend bien. On parle de temps en temps. De notre vie, de ce qu'on fait, de mes peintures. Jamais du groupe, jamais. Ou alors juste de Yen Sid, parce que vraiment on ne peut pas le voir en photo. C'est le Grand Docteur, alors il est très fier et il est sûr d'avoir raison. Il ne voit pas qu'il fait fausse route depuis le début, qu'il ne comprend rien à rien. Lui qui est censé être expert en adolescents désespérés, je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression d'être mal jugée qu'à travers ses yeux.

Je nettoie mon atelier avant de fermer la porte à clé. Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir. Ils ont accepté d'aménager le garage juste pour moi, pour que je puisse peindre et laisser libre cours à mon imagination. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas que ma peinture est sanguine. Et je ne compte pas le leur annoncer. Oh, bien évidemment ils savent pour les dessins sur mon corps. J'ai fini à l'hôpital pour mon papillon sur la hanche. J'avais mal calculé mon coup. Au moins, j'avais fait des réserves pour plusieurs jours, avant de comprendre que ça saignait trop pour être normal. Donc hôpital, points de suture, explications. Je leur ai menti, je leur ai dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Le malheur, la tristesse, tout ça tout ça. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais pas vrai non plus. Et les marques durent depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse vivre sans elles.

Je sors de la maison et ferme à clé. Je ne suis pas allée en cours aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie. Dépression dit le psy. Faut la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, qu'il a rajouté. Et ne la brusquez pas, a renchéri Yen Sid. Quelle stupidité ! Je ne suis pas déprimée, juste coupable. Il ne faut pas me laisser faire, il faut m'arrêter. Qu'on me coince dans un coin, qu'on me hurle dessus, qu'on m'enguirlande. Je ne suis que culpabilité. Je porte sur mes épaules le poids de mes erreurs passées. Comme Roxas. Comme d'autres du groupe.

Je rejoins mon ami à quelques mètres du lieu de la réunion. Nous aimons passer un moment ensemble, faire le point sur si nous allons parler ou non. Il parle moins souvent que moi, il est plus du genre à faire une TS qu'à se scarifier. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire du mal quelques fois.

\- Bonjour Nami.

Ses yeux sont tristes, son sourire fade, son teint blafard. Lui, il est allé en cours, il a son sac. Mais l'université lui fait mal, c'est là-bas qu'il l'avait rencontré. Tout le ramène à lui, et c'est ça qui le détruit.

\- Tu as fait de nouveaux dessins ?

Je tends mes bras pour lui montrer mes étoiles. J'ai un ciel sur le bras gauche, ça veut dire que je vais être obligée de parler. Ça me gêne un peu, mais on s'y habitue. Yen Sid se fout de quoi on parle, je n'aurai qu'à aborder le sujet des parents, pour changer.

\- Et toi ?

Il me montre ses bras, rien de nouveau. Je ne lui dis pas qu'il peut être fier. Je ne dis rien, j'attrape juste ses poignets pour les serrer très fort. Comme pour jeter une bénédiction. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fier lorsqu'on est comme nous. Parce que s'il n'y a pas de nouvelles marques, la semaine prochaine il pourrait ne plus être là. Il a échoué une fois, et on sait tous que ceux qui ont tenté vont recommencer. Sinon ils feraient comme la sœur de Sora, ils ne viendraient pas. Je n'ai pas vu Xion depuis longtemps. La gamine brune me manque, on s'entendait bien à l'époque où Sora et moi étions inséparables. Puis, il y a eu tout ça…

La réunion se passe comme d'habitude, sauf que j'avais oublié qu'elle serait là. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux lie-de-vin, et un sourire qui me donne envie de la baffer. Là. Maintenant. J'ai envie de me lever et de lui en retourner une. Elle fixe Ven qui s'embrouille dans ses explications sur pourquoi sa main est bandée. A tous les coups il a cassé un miroir pour se calmer. Je l'ai déjà fait, je sais de quoi je parle. Et on sait tous qu'entre lui et son copain c'est pas la chose la plus saine au monde. Personne ne le critique, seul le silence l'écoute. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Roxas est parti ailleurs, Riku a l'air de s'en foutre, Sora écoute attentivement et… Je bloque sur lui. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé. Des années. Trois ans deux mois et vingt-huit jours précisément. Je le sais, je compte. Tout comme je comptais les mensonges à l'époque. Je détourne mes yeux de lui, à part me faire du mal, ça ne sert à rien. Je capte le regard de mon ami et nous avons un échange muet signifiant que nous nous ennuyons ferme tous les deux.

\- Naminé, tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

J'aurais dû me douter que je me ferais prendre. Il faut dire que Yen Sid m'a dans le collimateur ces derniers temps, il doit penser que je ne parle pas assez. Ou alors que je parle trop pour ne rien dire. En tout cas, il veut me voir sincère, à cœur ouvert.

\- Non, merci.

Ma voix est douce, mon regard tendre, mon sourire léger. Je ressemble à une enfant, je le sais. Une gamine innocente. J'en joue pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. La rouquine me dévisage, elle attend elle aussi je crois. Mais mes lèvres sont fermées à clé et je l'ai mangée. Rien ne me donne envie de me confier à eux, devant leurs regards scrutateurs. Yen Sid se détourne de moi, mes airs chérubins fonctionnent. Sans doute se dit-il que malgré mes nouvelles marques, j'atteins une paix intérieure. Ou alors qu'il ne faut pas me brusquer. En tout cas il me laisse tranquille. Rox me jette un sourire ironique. Lui aussi, il pourrait y arriver, mais il est trop dans le fond. Il pourrait faire comme moi, mais ça signifierait cacher son amertume et ses remords. Et il en est incapable, son malheur est inscrit sur sa figure.

Les fins de réunions se ressemblent toutes aussi. Riku va parler avec Terra un peu, Ven part en courant, Aqua met un certain temps à sortir de sa rêverie et Yen Sid attend que nous soyons tous partis pour ramener Terra à l'hôpital avec le docteur Mickey et fermer la salle. Le seul truc nouveau c'est Sora qui parle avec Kairi. Pincement au cœur, écarlate. Je me ressaisis et regarde ce remue-ménage. J'ai pris l'habitude de me taire et d'observer au fil du temps. Cela me permet de mieux dessiner ce qui m'entoure. Et de savoir quoi répondre aux gens.

\- On y va ?

Je regarde mon ami avant d'hocher la tête. J'époussète ma robe avant de mettre ma veste et de le suivre dehors.

\- Je suis désolé mais, je me demandais… Pourquoi du blanc ?

Je baisse la tête et il comprend qu'insister ne sert à rien. C'est un truc bien, dans ce groupe, on se laisse ne pas répondre. Sauf le Grand Docteur, mais lui n'est pas comme nous. Et puis, il a un peu tort, je porte du beige aussi. Des couleurs purs, pour me laver de mes péchés. Pour que je vois si le sang qui coule de mes blessures intérieures devient visible. Le blanc pour me mentir à moi-même et croire encore que je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal.

\- Vous rentrez ?

Voilà la nouvelle avec son grand sourire. Trop de joie et de lumière. Elle, elle n'a pas besoin de blanc pour paraitre pure… Ni lui ni moi ne répondons à sa question. Il a autant de mal que moi à l'accepter. Elle nous gêne.

\- Question stupide aussi, héhé !

Elle se gratte la nuque, gênée. Notre silence ne la dérange aucunement. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle ne remarque absolument pas l'ambiance qui nous entoure. On ne lui fait pas confiance, pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolée mais, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais beaucoup Sora…

Je contracte ma mâchoire, chose qui ne se voit pas de l'extérieur. Je le sais, j'ai vérifié dans le miroir. J'ai vérifié tout ce qui pouvait traduire une tension interne. Je ne veux pas être lisible. Et pourtant elle vient de me dire le contraire. Et ça me frustre.

\- Je me disais…

Elle n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que je comprenne sa demande implicite. Sauf que je ne parlerai pas. Hors de question. Elle fouille mon regard, mais je suis déterminée. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivera à rien, elle essaie avec Roxas. Sauf que lui aussi, il ne sait rien. Rien de mes mensonges et de mon égoïsme. Rien de mon passé.

La mythomanie est le fait de mentir fréquemment ou d'inventer des récits imaginaires, de façon plus ou moins consciente allant jusqu'à croire à ses mensonges. C'est une définition que j'ai trouvé sur internet, après. J'ai été mythomane pendant longtemps. Une année entière. Le temps de mon amitié avec Sora en fait. Le temps qu'on se rencontre et que je devienne dépendante de lui. Je n'avais aucun ami en dehors de lui, alors j'étais prête à tout pour le garder près de moi, quitte à m'inventer une vie. Je disais ce qu'il voulait entendre, j'inventais de histoires sur ma vie pour garder son attention. J'étais devenue ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Et je me suis inventée une vie assez horrible pour qu'il ne puisse jamais me laisser tomber. Au final, il ne m'a jamais vraiment connue. Il n'a jamais été ami avec moi, c'était avec cette Naminé inventée de toute pièce qu'il s'entendait bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne lui laissais aucun temps pour lui. Je l'ai éloigné de ses amis et de ceux qu'il aimait. J'avais remarqué qu'il était une éponge, qu'il absorbait les sentiments des autres. Je m'en suis servi, je l'ai utilisé pour me décharger. J'ai été horrible. J'ai été la pire amie. Je l'aimais à la folie. Je l'ai détruit jusqu'à ce que la vérité m'explose à la figure, jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui sois détruite. D'où les entailles. D'où la peinture. Je dois réussir à peindre le garçon qui hurlait à en sourire. En sang parce qu'il souffre. Parce que je le dois bien à Sora. Un jour, peut-être, j'arriverai à me faire pardonner.

A la maison, mes parents me posent des questions sur la réunion. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je n'aime pas en parler. Que j'y vais par habitude. Parce que ça me permet de le voir. Parce que Roxas a besoin de moi. Parce que je me sens bien là-bas aussi. Ça doit être pareil pour tout le monde. On y retourne parce qu'on est entre nous, entre gens cassés voir détruits. Et c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va changer.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

J'ai choisi cette chanson pour le refrain (d'ailleurs, de base Kyrie Eleison est un quantique), elle supplie à Dieu qu'on lui pardonne ses péchés. Mais elle n'est pas croyante, parce que la religion est un thème trop complexe pour que je l'aborde. Donc aucune vision religieuse chez mes personnages. Simplement, lorsque le désespoir nous étreint, il arrive que l'on se tourne vers Dieu même si on n'y croit pas.

Le terme "mythomanie" est un peu fort pour qualifier Nami étant donné que le mythomane se met en avant de par ses mensonges et vit dans ceux-ci. ils lui sont nécessaires pour se sentir exister. Son cas est différend étant donné qu'elle ment pour garder Sora auprès d'elle, même si au final elle en devient dépendante. Donc je pense que ce n'est pas le bon mot psychologiquement parlant mais c'est son diagnostique.

J'avais pensé en faire une nymphette mais elle a 17 ans donc trop vieille et le côté sexuel me dérange. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous expliquer par MP ou alors vous pouvez chercher Lolita de Nabokov, Google vous expliquera.

Beaucoup d'explications au final. Vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain y en aura moins.

Une petite review?


	3. Roxas

Saluuuuut ! On continuuuuuue !

Je m'organise pour le chapitre 5 vu que le prochain me mettra au pied du mur... Ca avance lentement mais sûrement.

Je vais mettre un warning pour les personnes sensibles, on attaque un gros morceau ici donc sortez les mouchoirs (en même temps, avec tous les warnings que j'ai mis et la joyeuseté du début, si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous en voulez...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Roxas**

 _ **Je ne vivrai pas sans toi, Cali**_

Je m'écroule sur le bord de la cuvette avant de vomir tout ce que j'ai au fond de l'estomac. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je ne sais plus de quand date mon dernier vrai repas, hier soir peut-être ? La bile remonte dans ma gorge, brûlant tout sur son passage, avant d'échouer dans l'eau des WC. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est extrêmement désagréable. De toute façon, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller à la fac aujourd'hui. Je le savais. Mais comme ça faisait deux jours que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, je me suis forcé. Grossière erreur. Je le sais pourtant, que la fac c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, il y est venu tellement de fois. Pour moi. Alors c'est évident qu'il y a des endroits qui me font penser à lui, des lieux où je n'allais qu'avec lui. Vraiment, quel gros con je suis…

Finalement, j'ai encore séché un cours. Je n'arrive pas à tenir une journée entière dans ces grands bâtiments. Faut dire que c'est rare que je puisse rester concentré. Ou plutôt que je puisse faire quelque chose de constructif. Prendre des notes m'est de plus en plus difficile. Heureusement qu'il y a Pence et Olette, sinon je serais vraiment foutu. J'essaie de faire comme les docs m'ont dit, de m'accrocher et de ne pas laisser tomber les cours de façon définitive. Sauf que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Vraiment, j'y arrive de moins en moins. Même sortir devient un supplice ces derniers temps. Le regard des gens me transperce et s'accroche à ma peau pour ne plus me lâcher. Et ils regardent systématiquement mes poignets. Certes, je ne fais rien pour les cacher mais je n'aime pas qu'on remarque les grosses cicatrices rouges. Rouge comme toi… Je secoue la tête pour faire dégager cette pensée. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ils m'ont dit de vivre un jour après l'autre, lentement. En ce moment j'essaie vraiment de suivre les conseils qu'on m'a donnés. J'essaie de me forcer à manger quand j'y pense, j'ai un carnet où je note les choses importantes qui me redonnent le sourire, je positive comme je peux. Voir le verre à moitié plein. J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était dur avant d'avancer, un pas après l'autre. Métaphoriquement et physiquement. Vivre est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

On est jeudi, alors je dois aller à la réunion des suicidaires anonymes. J'ai intégré le groupe presque immédiatement après ma TS, comme ils disent à l'hôpital. La première fois j'avais encore les bandages et j'avais peur qu'on me juge sur ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on ait tous les poignets si abimés par la vie. J'avais trouvé ça triste en un sens, et rassurant. Je n'étais pas le seul. Ça avait été chouette d'ailleurs, la première réunion. Dommage que Yen Sid ait refusé le nom de « Porteurs de Keyblade ». Je trouve que ça sonnait plutôt classe. Pour se venger, avec Sora on a dessiné des épées-clés sur la pancarte au feutre indélébile. Ça nous avait fait ricaner. Puis une fois à la maison, j'avais failli retourner m'ouvrir les veines. Seul, c'est compliqué de lutter. Tous ensemble on est un peu moins fragiles. Même si on forme souvent des duos entre nous, on reste unis par nos marques. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se ramène. Je ne sais pas ce que Yen Sid lui trouve mais aucun de nous ne lui accorde sa confiance. On est trop méfiant des gens heureux. C'est triste à dire. Naminé est plutôt d'accord avec moi.

Elle est gentille Nami, très douce, faussement enfantine. Elle ne veut pas dire pourquoi elle peint avec son sang. Alors je la laisse ne rien me dire, et les autres font de même. Y a juste Le Grand Docteur pour essayer de la forcer. Mais c'est une tombe Nami, si elle veut rien dire alors t'arriveras pas à la faire parler. De temps en temps, elle m'envoie une photo de ses toiles. C'est souvent beau, souvent triste, incompréhensible des fois. Tout le temps douloureux. Elle va aussi mal que moi. Voir pire, moi au moins je parle. Des fois. Surtout à elle. On est amis. Le terme est plutôt étrange pour nous, mais c'est le seul qu'on voit. Ou alors « ça ». Moi j'aime bien, c'est abstrait. Mais pas elle. Ça sous-entend trop de choses à ses yeux. Même si les autres se posent déjà des questions, vu qu'on arrive et qu'on repart ensemble. Je suis encore en avance à notre point de rendez-vous d'ailleurs…

 _Je claque la porte, violemment. Je suis trop en colère pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, j'ai l'impression de littéralement sentir l'adrénaline dans mes veines. « C'est fini ! » j'ai hurlé. Et je le pense. Je lui en veux, je ne reviendrai pas avant qu'il s'excuse. « Je m'en vais ! », et il m'a dit « Vas-y ! ». Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute, mais c'est la première fois que c'est si violent. Qu'on s'embrase ensemble. Je sais bien que je n'en pense pas un mot, je veux juste des excuses de sa part. Je ne sais plus d'où la dispute est partie, mais je sais que je n'étais pas en tort. A lui de faire un effort !_

 _Et les jours passent… Sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Au bout d'une semaine sans réponse à mes textos, je finis par tenter une visite. C'est rare qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle. On est trop accros à l'autre pour ne pas au moins s'envoyer un message par jour. Alors sept jours sans rien… Je me dis que c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste fâchés. Je vais lui demander pardon, il boudera, je viendrai l'embrasser et on finira dans le lit comme d'habitude. Je sonne à sa porte, mais personne ne répond. Pourtant, c'est son jour de repos. Il est peut-être sorti après tout. Il est du genre à trainer dehors. Je m'assoie sur le palier, et j'attends. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est quand le voisin rentre. En me voyant assis par terre, il me jette un regard de pitié. Et il parle. Il me dit que le gars de l'appart 21 a déménagé hier, comme ça, soudainement. Il n'y a aucune adresse où faire suivre le courrier, personne ne sait où il est parti. Sauf qu'il y a un problème dans son histoire. Le gars de l'appart 21, c'est MON petit-copain. Jamais il n'aurait déménagé sans rien me dire ! Je tente désespérément de l'appeler, le numéro n'est plus attribué. D'où le manque de réponse aux sms. J'ai une sérieuse nausée, le monde tangue, le voisin dit quelque chose mais je n'entends pas. Je m'en vais sans un regard derrière moi. Et dehors, je me mets à courir. Je vais où je sais que mon amoureux a l'habitude d'être : à son travail, son bar préféré, même chez son ex. Mais personne ne sait rien. Je crache mes poumons à aller à droite à gauche. Je n'en peux plus. Mon petit-ami a disparu. L'homme que j'aime m'a laissé derrière, sans un message ou quoi que ce soit. Et ça m'explose au visage, comme un gros paquet de dynamite. C'est. De. Ma. Faute. C'est moi qui suis parti en hurlant que c'était fini. Et il a dû prendre mes paroles au sens propre du terme. Je réfléchis à fond. Où peut-il être ? Où puis-je chercher ? Je me rends compte que je pleure quand un passant me tend un mouchoir. Sans même prendre le bout de papier, je rentre chez moi._

 _Et j'attends. Quelque chose, un miracle, son retour. J'attends. Et lorsqu'enfin je me rends compte qu'il ne reviendra pas et que, comme disent tous mes amis, je dois passer à autre chose, je sors le cutter de la boite à outils._

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps la séance a commencé quand j'émerge. Je ne sais même plus comment je suis arrivé ici. Aqua a sa main sur son épaule et elle me jette un regard rempli de tristesse. Elle, elle est pire que moi, au bord du gouffre à attendre de tomber. Elle est tellement sur la corde raide qu'on n'ose rien lui dire. Juste essayer de lui sourire, avec nos morceaux cassés.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose Roxas ?

A ce que je vois, je rêvasse depuis trop longtemps et ça a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Nami se pince les lèvres en me regardant. Elle sait que même si je prends souvent la parole, je ne dis pas le plus important.

\- Tu pensais encore à ton ex ?

Ven me regarde avec un air contrit. Ça doit être dur pour lui de retrouver son cousin ici. On s'entend bien vite fait, mais on est incapable de s'entraider. Dire qu'on fait partie de la même famille… Je finis par lui répondre d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ton ex ? Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers Kairi, qui comme toujours a son grand sourire collé au visage. Et moi aussi, je souris un peu. Parce que cette rencontre, c'est sûrement le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Alors je raconte. La queue au Starbucks, le serveur qui renverse un gobelet pile sur ma table et sur mes fiches de révision. Ce jour-là, je l'aurais égorgé avec grand plaisir. Puis j'avais croisé ses yeux. Nucléaires, ils étaient nucléaires. C'est le premier adjectif qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Lui aussi avait bugué sur moi et on avait fini par papoter (même si c'était essentiellement des excuses) et il m'avait filé son numéro (il voulait me rembourser). Un mois plus tard on sortait ensemble. Et je continue sur ma lancé, je raconte ces moments magiques qui me reviennent en tête. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de l'oublier, de ne plus me souvenir de tous ces chaleureux souvenirs qu'il m'a laissés. Il était incroyable et je l'aimais à la folie. Je l'aime à la folie. Encore.

\- C'est bon Roxas, je pense que tu peux arrêter.

Je sanglote encore sans m'en rendre compte. C'est de plus en plus courant. Et ça ne créé plus rien en moi. J'espère me noyer dans mes larmes un jour.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de tourner la page ?

Comment on expliquer que l'amour ça peut tout détruire ? Elle doit pas connaitre, elle est trop heureuse pour ça. Et au final, je lui réponds, même si c'est moi-même que je blesse à travers mes mots.

\- Parce que c'était l'amour de ma vie. Et que je l'ai perdu.

Mes mots jettent un froid dans la pièce. Aqua finit par pleurer. Le monde continue de tourner.

Je dis à Nami que ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle me raccompagne et que ce soir, j'ai envie de rentrer seul. Il fait presque nuit, l'hiver arrive. Voire même il est déjà là. J'ai toujours été insensible au froid donc je ne sens pas vraiment la différence. Le chemin me parait beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Je réfléchis au rythme de mes pas sur le pavé. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que les autres étaient plus fragiles que moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de les juger. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont vécu et qu'ils nous cachent encore aujourd'hui. J'ai été dans la lune toute la journée. Je me demande à quoi ça sert de garder les pieds sur terre. Et puis, qu'est-ce que la réalité au fond ?

Mes parents sont déjà à la maison lorsque j'ouvre la porte. Ils me traitent comme une petite chose fragile, comme si j'étais en verre. Je déteste ça. Je préférerais presque qu'ils me frappent pour mes conneries. Ou alors qu'on parle vraiment, même si je sais bien que je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche. J'ai déjà du mal avec les gens comme moi, alors avec eux… Je les rassure, je tente des sourires, des regards doux j'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop déformé. Je prétexte l'envie de me laver pour monter à l'étage. Enfin en paix. Je m'assoie contre le dos de ma porte. La pièce me parait vide maintenant que j'ai viré tous les posters. On aimait les mêmes groupes et pendant environ une heure, j'ai cru qu'en les éloignant de ma vie j'arriverai à avancer. Une idée stupide. Au final, j'ai juste plus de posters. Je me déshabille dans la chambre avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir du couloir, je m'examine, comme chaque jour. Je suis trop maigre, je le sens, et plus le temps passe plus ça empire. J'y arrive pas aussi… On le voit dans mes yeux, que tout ça c'est trop pour moi, que j'en peux plus, que je suis lessivé vidé. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi. Je fais couler le bain pendant que je fouille dans les produits ménagers où j'ai caché une lame de rasoir. La dernière fois je me suis planté, pas cette fois. Et, au pire, même si mon corps survit, je compte mourir ce soir. Je rentre dans l'eau chaude en frissonnant. J'ai toujours aimé ce qui était chaud, sûrement ce qui m'a amené à toi. Je ferme les yeux et je repense à mon carnet, où sont notées toutes les fois où j'ai cru qu'on était encore ensemble. Mes seuls moments de répit. Qui sait, peut-être que là-bas je serai un peu mieux même si tu n'y es pas. Je veux mourir dans mon sang rouge. Rouge comme toi, comme tes cheveux, comme ton aura, comme tout ce que tu es Axel.

Et puis, le monde continuera de tourner.

* * *

Déjà, je voudrai remercier **Leptitloir** aka mon loir à moi pour la chanson. Au départ j'avais choisi "My obsession" de Cinema Bizarre mais celle là rend mieux.

Axel écrit sans le a, c'est dur d'écrire un a, le x glisse si bien et le e-l c'est du nougat _*chantonne*_

Aussi, j'ai écrit ce chapitre alors qu'on étudiait le refoulement donc j'ai failli l'appeler comme ça tellement ça représente bien ce mécanisme de la psychologie. J'adore mettre de la psychologie dans mes écrits ! J'espère que mes références ne vous gêne pas par contre...

Et oui, je suis sadique de vous laisser là-dessus ! A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Axel

Hey !

Oups, j'ai un léger retard ! Désolée mais je suis en vacances (enfin, en période de révision) donc je suis totalement perdue dans le temps ! Puis faut s'aligner avec le gens qui me corrige, etc (je t'aime mon loir !)

Et oui, surprise ! Ce chapitre est sur Axel ! Je n'ai jamais dit que les points de vue seraient forcément que sur les membres du groupe. ce n'est pas un chapitre bonus, si vous vous posez la question. Et, au passage, désolée si il ne ressemble pas à "Axel" mais j'ai fortement du mal à l'écrire.

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus en retard vu que je vais chez mon meilleur ami et qu'il faut que je l'écrive (mais c'est bon, j'ai le plan !) Il aura donc un retard de quelques jours. Pardon d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Axel**

 _ **I still loving you, Scorpions  
**_

Aujourd'hui est une journée normale au café, quelques clients durant les heures creuses et beaucoup pendant le déjeuner. Une journée vraiment calme. Saix m'a rejoint au boulot pour bosser son doctorat. C'est sa manière de m'attendre, travailler. Il nie quand je lui fais la remarque que c'est une preuve d'amour. Sauf que je sais, le bleuté ne s'exprime qu'en gestes et jamais en mots. Il faut décrypter toute son attitude pour vraiment le comprendre. Et je peux me vanter d'avoir réussi en quelques mois.

On s'est vraiment rencontrés par hasard, dans la rue, alors que je demandais du feu. Coup de bol, il avait un briquet. Re-coup de bol, on s'était direct sentis connectés. On savait pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi et, pour dire vrai, on s'en foutait. J'avais pas mis longtemps à m'installer chez lui. Je sortais d'une rupture difficile et il m'avait aidé à oublier. Sérieux, j'avais eu tellement de chance de tomber sur lui ! Et puis, il avait beau être glacial avec les autres, entre nous il y avait une complicité sans accro. On était deux extrémités, la glace et le feu, et bizarrement ça fonctionnait.

Alors, aujourd'hui est un jour normal et j'en suis heureux. J'essuie tranquillement un verre, l'endroit vide hormis mon homme dans un coin. Le carillon me fait relever la tête et je regarde, le sourire aux lèvres, la gamine entrer. Joli brin de fille d'ailleurs, le genre qui fait se retourner les mecs. Et sûrement moi avant. Regardant autour d'elle, un sourire satisfait apparait sur son visage. Un sourire de mauvais augure, mais je conserve le mien, en forçant. D'un pas décidé elle s'approche du comptoir à grandes enjmabées avant de s'installer bruyamment et de poser brusquement ses coudes sur le comptoir.

\- En fait, une fois qu'on a la description, c'est hyper facile de te retrouver !

Je regarde avec hésitation cette gamine trop joyeuse. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle dit mais elle semble fière d'elle. Elle dit m'avoir trouvé, ce qui veut dire qu'elle m'a cherché. Pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas être une ex, je me serais souvenu de sa couleur de cheveux. Et puis elle est bien trop jeune ! Peut-être une petite sœur… Je passe en revu tous les visages de filles dont je me souviens. Mais aucune ne va de pair avec le minois de la demoiselle. Mon cerveau carbure à toute allure tandis que mes lèvres restent figés dans un sourire poli.

\- Dire qu'il a suffi que je dise à mon pote que je cherchais une longue tige avec des cheveux de hérisson rouge et il lui a fallu quelques jours pour me donner cette adresse ! Sérieux, tu t'es jamais dit que ta coupe te faisait défaut ?

Jamais, ai-je envie de lui répondre avant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. La discussion devient vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. Cette demoiselle me connait et me veut quelque chose bien qu'elle ne me dise rien. Et elle m'en veut assez pour demander à quelqu'un de me retrouver, et cette personne a pu me retrouver en quelques jours. Étant donné qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, je ne peux pas la mettre dehors. Mais, après tout, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle se venge de quelque chose en me prenant pour un autre. Mes yeux se posent sur Saix, espérant croiser les siens pour lui signifier de venir m'aider. Lui pourra la mettre dehors.

\- J'ai un message de sa part !

Je reste silencieux, faisant mine d'être concentré sur mes gestes mais attentif. Je préfère ne rien dire au cas où. Mes yeux continuent de dériver vers mon amant afin de lui envoyer un message. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle débite mais là n'est pas le plus important. Finalement, mes yeux verts croisent ceux mordorés du travailleur qui, fronçant les sourcils, commence à s'approcher. Pas besoin de mots pour communiquer entre nous.

\- Oh ! On regarde les gens quand ils te parlent !

Et elle a parfaitement raison alors je reporte mon attention sur elle. La situation sera réglée dans quelques minutes de toute manière. Son sourire a disparu, laissant place à un sérieux digne de sa vieille maitresse d'école. Les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés et un éclat dans le regard. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

\- Il t'attend.

Elle prononce ces mots pile au moment où Saix arrive derrière elle. J'échange avec lui un regard qui laisse entendre que, ni l'un ni l'autre, nous ne comprenons ce qu'elle déblatère. Le balafré soupire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de bien vouloir partir, vous importunez le serveur.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ?

Elle ne se laisse nullement démonter la gamine, en plus. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans les orbites jaunes de son adversaire, elle attend vraiment une réponse de sa part. Saix soupire.

\- Son petit-ami, et ce que vous faites pourrait être considéré comme du harcèlement.

\- Attends, tu sors avec lui ?!

Elle se retourne vers moi, totalement choquée. Je hoche la tête pour donner appuie aux paroles de mon amant. Mais je ne comprends pas sa mine ébahie, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se relève, poussant le tabouret tout contre le bleuté qui le prend sûrement dans la jambe mais elle n'en a cure. Son regard est fixé sur le mien.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Ce petit jeu commence à me lasser et j'aimerai continuer ma journée tranquillement. Saix commence à s'impatienter et pose la main sur son épaule.

\- Sortez maintenant.

Un ton froid, calme, qui ne laisse aucun doute au fait qu'il la fera sortir lui-même si besoin est. Il fait ce qu'à cause de mon travail je ne peux pas faire, et je l'en remercie silencieusement. Son visage se ferme sous la menace sous-entendue et elle plonge la main dans son sac avant de plaquer quelque chose sur le comptoir.

\- Il était dans ce groupe dont tout le monde parle. Il t'attendait.

Et elle sort enfin. Et mes yeux se posent sur l'objet sur la table.

Je le reconnais immédiatement, Je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse avoir une telle chevelure blonde. Je m'empare de la photo pour la détailler. Il est en fauteuil roulant. Dans un hôpital.

C'est ce qui me saute au visage en premier.

Puis c'est sa maigreur et son regard, fixé sur un point extérieur imaginaire, vide et désespéré en même temps. Ma bouche s'assèche. Mon angelot, mon petit cœur. Le garçon que j'ai aimé jusqu'à m'en exploser l'intérieur.

Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette image de lui. Je n'ai rien gardé de cette relation, c'était trop douloureux, tout s'est fini trop rapidement. J'en ai souffert mais c'était plus pratique de vite passer à autre chose plutôt que de sombrer. Mais il semblerait que lui, il n'ait pas réussi.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Mon petit-ami regarde aussi la photo, détaillant le jeune homme blond de son regard déchiqueteur.

\- Mon ex...

\- Celui dont tu m'avais parlé ?

\- Oui...

Je n'ai presque rien dit sur cette ancienne relation. Je voulais vraiment n'avoir plus rien à faire avec Roxas. D'où le déménagement et le changement de ligne de portable et d'adresse email. Une coupure totale. Nécessaire.

Fatale.

\- Axel ?

Je relève la tête dans un mouvement lent. Il me prend la photo des mains, comme s'il voulait l'enlever de ma vie. Mais lui comme moi avons bien vu les poignets bandés.

\- Ax, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est lui qui a décidé de s'accrocher à toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Et sans doute ces mots m'auraient convaincu s'il n'y avait pas cette image. Parce que si, je suis responsable. Je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière fois, où je l'ai vu. Il était parti en claquant la porte. Puis je m'était effondré en larmes sur le canapé en me disant « ça y est, c'est fini ».

Avant de ne penser qu'à moi et de décamper au plus vite.

\- Axel, écoute moi bien, ce n'est pas **ta** faute.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Ma voix sonne bizarrement à mes propres oreilles. Elle est étrange, lointaine. Comme l'est le chérubin à sa fenêtre. J'ai entendu parler de cet espèce de club créé par ce psychiatre renommé.. Jamais, au grand dieu jamais, je n'aurais pensé que Roxas s'y trouverait.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Tu n'as pas à y aller.

\- Si !

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin faisant un caprice. Surtout que je dois travailler. Mais je l'ai aimé ce gosse ! Plus que n'importe qui ! Plus que Saix ! Et sans doute le lit-il dans mon regard et c'est pour ça qu'il ne rajoute rien. Je sais que c'est horrible de le laisser comme ça, mais je pars en courant, en espérant sauver cette vie.

-R-

Je cours comme je peux dans les transports en commun. Je veux être là-bas le plus vite possible. Tout le monde connait les horaires de cet endroit. C'est devenu une espèce d'attraction, tous les ragots en parlent. Ces pauvres gosses sont jugés par tous sans le savoir. Ou peut-être le savent-ils, et c'est ce qui les pousse à revenir à chaque fois…

Je trouve rapidement le bâtiment avant d'en pousser les portes en hurlant son prénom. Sept regards se tournent dans ma direction, tous surpris. Je reconnais rapidement la gamine du bar et me précipite vers elle.

\- Où il est ?!

Tous me regardent avec un air de pitié incompréhensible. C'est un garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait qui me répond.

\- A l'hôpital.

\- Réfléchis, il a fait une TS, on met un moment à s'en remettre.

C'est la gamine lie-de-vin qui vient de parler. Certes ça semble logique. Mais quelque chose me gêne.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas venir ?

\- Il n'en a pas envie.

\- Et vous allez le voir ?

\- De temps en temps.

C'est une gamine blonde aux airs doux qui me répond. Le genre que je ne me serais pas attendu à voir là.

\- Mais… Ça ne vous choque pas ?!

Je ne comprends pas comment tous ces gamins peuvent être aussi calmes. Et, sous mes yeux ébahis, ils me montrent leurs poignets. Aucun n'est vierge de trace. Et je comprends un peu, qu'ici, se sont les gens qui ont du mal physiquement avec la vie qui se réunissent. Et ça me fait d'autant plus mal de savoir que Roxas est venu. Je repars en courant vers l'hôpital, vu que c'est là qu'il se trouve. Il faut que je le rejoigne.

-R-

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je toque à la porte ou pas. Y a son nom en gros sur le papier juste à côté et ça me stresse comme pas possible. Des semaines que je n'ai pas vu son nom et soudain il me saute à la gorge. J'inspire à fond, pour me donner du courage puis j'entre.

Il est sur son fauteuil, devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Exactement comme sur la photo. Je me demande brusquement s'il est comme ça tous les jours, à guetter la mort à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle vienne le chercher. C'est horrible…

Je m'approche en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais à aucun moment il ne bouge. Je m'agenouille devant lui avant de doucement l'appeler par son nom. Je ne sais pas s'il a reconnu ma voix ou s'il a aperçu ma tignasse rouge dans la vitre, toujours est-il qu'il se retourne pour me regarder. Ses grands yeux océan me transpercent et je me rappelle à quel point j'aimais me perdre dedans. Mais il n'y a plus rien désormais, plus aucune vague ne lui secoue l'âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'y a aucune colère dans sa voix, et c'est sûrement ce qui m'achève ; savoir qu'il n'y a plus rien pour le faire ressentir. Je me mets à pleurer. A genoux devant lui, je répète une litanie de « pardon » sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'espère n'importe quoi, mais surtout que mon ange ressuscite. Son regard semble ne pas voir, ne pas s'apercevoir que c'est moi, que je suis là, que je suis réel.

\- P'tit cœur…

Le surnom sort automatiquement et je ne fais rien pour le retenir. Comment lui expliquer ? A mes yeux il avait été clair et terriblement sérieux. Je pensais vraiment avoir été jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Je mets un moment à comprendre que les mots ne sont pas sortis de ma bouche mais de celle de Roxas. Que c'est lui qui pose la question, me demandant des comptes de façon inconsciente.

\- Je suis revenu mais t'étais plus là…

Et un remous intense secoue ses iris. Ça semble dur pour lui aussi, de se rappeler ce qu'il a vécu. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que le blond préfère se déconnecter de la réalité. Tout plutôt que se souvenir des yeux radioactifs de son amour. Tout plutôt qu'avoir des images de moi.

\- Et moi je suis parti parce que j'avais peur que ce soit vrai.

\- Comme si c'était possible !

Et oui, après coup oui. J'ai été terriblement con d'y croire. Comme s'il pouvait ne plus m'aimer. Comme si je pouvais ne plus l'aimer. Même s'il y a Saix dans mon cœur aujourd'hui, Roxas sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial. Il sera toujours ce garçon qui embrase mon âme. Alors, doucement, je touche sa joue.

\- Maintenant, je suis de retour mon ange.

Et les vagues submergent son regard, noyant le désespoir. Bien sûr ce ne sera pas si simple. Il faudra se reconstruire, décider d'un avenir ; à deux ou pas. Je n'oublie pas le bleuté, mais pour le moment, il ne s'agit que du blond et de moi, ensemble.

* * *

Il fallait que je case cette chanson quelque part. Au départ je pensais la donner à Roxas mais au final elle va bien à Axel. Il y a toujours quelque chose entre lui et le blond, et quand il le retrouve il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne dans le monde des vivants. Puis bon, elle est trop bien cette chanson !

Le petit "-R-" sert à délimiter les moments. R pour Roxas, bien entendu vu que ça tourne autour de lui ! (et oui, il n'est pas mort, vous y avez cru?)

Je profite aussi de cet endroit pour faire des bisous à _Ima Nonyme_ et _FuninaLove_ qui me review à chaque fois. Vous me donner la foi de continuer et je vous en remercie !

Je fais aussi plein de bisous à _Leptitloir_ qui me corrige, m'encourage, me supporte, et m'aime malgré tout ! Merci d'être là mon loir !

Voilà, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre très différend des autres.


End file.
